(Remake!) Changing Lives
by NightimeSilence
Summary: Feelings. They're always getting in the way of our everyday life. Whether for the good, or the bad. The boys aren't sure how to feel anymore. Those girls are just so damn frustrating! But, man. They better look out. They'll show the girl they love just what she's missing out on. Except at the end of the day, will it really be the same girl they love? (Counterpart x Counterpart)
1. Don't Let Go

_**Hiya guys! As you all can so obviously tell from the title, I will be remaking the entire story of Changing Lives. Basically everything except the original plot WILL be different! I have taken up a new writing style, as well as improvements in my grammar. I mean, it**_ **has** _**been, what? Three years since I first started writing CL?**_

 _ **So on a good note, if any of you have read Changing Lives, I hope you all will like this remake. C: I plan to add more chapters and maybe a few more juicy tid bits~ ;3 That way everyone who HAS read CL won't get bored and feel like they're just reading the same thing all over again.**_

 _ **I'll try to keep these A/Ns short, and at the bottom of the chapters. So until then, I hope you enjoy…**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Powerpuff Girls Z characters at all whatsoever. However, the story's main plot and a few of my OCs ARE mine.**

* * *

Brick taps his pencil against his desk. He was currently in Geometry class, bored out of his mind. Normally he wouldn't be spacing out this much, instead he'd be paying attention and taking notes.

But not today. He didn't have a doubt that his brothers were feeling the same. They were all feeling quite conflicted in the mess they were in.

Hell, who wouldn't be! Ever since him and his brothers had started going to this jail prison they call school, the boys had taken a liking to a trio of three certain girls.

Oh, how those girls have truly made everything a mess. It was all so... _confusing_. Brick's tapping steadied as he clutched the pencil tighter in his grip. He shouldn't be confused! He was never confused!

Those girls truly messed him up and his brothers up. _Badly._

What was he supposed to say to his brothers? They always looked to him to figure things out. But for once, Brick didn't have a single clue what to do.

To say that the boys _liked_ the girls would be an understatement. They've grown to know them better over the course of the few years they began going to school.

Except, no matter how much flirting, how many times him and his brothers have tried doing gentlemanly things for the girls, _how many times they've asked them out_ , the girls refused.

They always did. Every single god damn time!

Brick knew girls were complicated, but these girls? They're off the damn chart!

He was growing tired of all these games. The way the girls acted, surely you'd think they'd have liked the boys back, yeah? No.

Brick's poor pencil snapped in half in his fist.

"Brick?"

A soft voice managed to cut into his thoughts. A sweet and sugary hushed tone. Not only did it make his insides melt, now it made him frustrated. Why couldn't she just accept him? Is there… Could there possibly be another?

 _No._ Brick shook his head and looked to the girl aside of him, brows furrowed. If she fancied anyone he'd have been one of the firsts to know. Aside from the other two girls, he was her best friend. They tell each other everything.

"Brick!" She snapped her fingers in front of his dazed face.

He shook his head and gave a cough, letting go of the broken pencil which stabbed into his palm. "Y-yeah?"

She giggled at his confused expression. He frowned even more. What was stopping her from being his? If not a crush, then what? Surely it had to be something?

Or what if it was absolutely nothing at all?

He groaned loudly and she once again giggled. "Are you alright there?"

Brick didn't give her an answer. He finally noticed that not one other person was inside the classroom. The bell must've rung while he wasn't paying attention.

He gathered up his belongings and stood up, slinging the book bag strap over his shoulder and following her like he always does.

 _One more chance._ he told himself. _She has more chance before I change my mind. After that, there's no going back._

They finally arrived at a locker with pink and white ribbons tied on the lock. A paper blowhorn was placed above with the letters _Momoko_ in red sparkly glitter.

As she was putting her books away, he leaned against a locker casually as he watched her. "Do you have cheerleading today?" he asked.

She shook her head and closed her locker. She smiled up at him sweetly, "Practise got cancelled. How about football?" she returned.

"Nope." he concluded, popping the 'p'.

They both walked down the school halls side-by-side. The others were probably waiting outside already considering the empty look inside the building.

 _Now or never. One chance…_

Brick's fingers lightly grazed against Momoko's hand. He finally grabbed it and laced his fingers with hers. He hoped she wouldn't reject him this time. To be honest, he really didn't want to move on. He's liked this girl for so damn long…

Momoko blushed and looked down. She slowly stopped walking which made Brick begin to worry. _Please don't._

She looked up at him with a small smile. _Please…_

Momoko took her hand back gently, letting his own fall limply against his side. She shook her head at him, "I'm sorry, Brick."

 _Momoko…_ Brick gulped. She was breaking it. She was ruining that chance. That one chance that could solve his problem. _Please...don't go._

"Not yet," she said. She turned on her heel, facing away from him. "I can't."

He felt his insides burning. Like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

Brick watched as she walked away from him. Her silky long hair swaying gently. He wanted to scream at her. " _You're making a mistake!"_ he wanted to shout.

He knew he couldn't though. His voice was lost, as well as that empty hope he tried to believe in. That hope that she'd come running back to him. Smiling and taking her hand back in his again. Her small soft hand which seemed to fit almost perfectly in his own…

He sighed loudly, dragging his feet along to meet them all outside. He had to tell his brothers what they were going to do. It would be different now.

The girls probably never had a crush on them to begin with. What a joke to think they did whenever they flirted back. They'd never be more than just "best friends".

She could've been showered with his love and affection. The same with her friends and his brothers. They'd care for them and protect them always.

Brick flipped out his phone, texting his brothers his decision. It's time they switched it up a little. He gave a grin as his fingers flew across the screen. A little jealousy wouldn't hurt to stir things up, no?

He'd show that girl just what exactly she's missing out on.

And he knew _exactly_ how to do it.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short. And for the fact it might have kind of a depressed feel to it right now. :/ Didn't mean for that.**_

 _ **I also don't know how regularly I'll be updating this. Reviews give me motivation to continue, though. As well as favorites and follows!**_

 _ **Until next time~ :3**_


	2. My Lovely Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Powerpuff Girls Z characters at all whatsoever. However, the story's main plot and few OCs ARE mine.**

* * *

Boomer and Butch glanced at each other. Was this really it?

They both looked down at their phone screens. Brick has finally come to a decision, and quite honestly, it's not all that bad.

But were they really going to do this? It seemed kind of...mischievous.

But then again…

This could be like a game.

Now most people would think this kind of unfair to the girls, yes? Just mess around with them and make them jealous of one another?

But it is fair! It must be! _They_ are the ones who have played with them! Those girls messed around with the boys' feelings first!

"Oi! Girls!"

The two boys both glanced at the young girl who came running through the school gates. Not too far behind was their one and only older brother. Their brother who had a smirk placed casually upon his face.

Brick slung his arms over each of his brothers' shoulders. They turned to the girls who were huddled in a small group, "We still having that movie night?"

Momoko nodded, shuffling her feet as she quickly looked away when her eyes made contact with Brick's.

"We have to stop by my house, first." Miyako announced with a small smile. "Is that alright?"

Brick grinned, "Hai."

The trio of girls started off down the pavement, trailing a few steps in front of the boys.

Boomer looked to Brick with a nervous glance. "So we're just going to...make them jealous? Nothing more?" he asked.

Brick nodded. "No strings attached whatsoever. Besides, after all is said and done, our girls will eventually come running back to us. We'll invite them in with open arms and comfort them when they cry hopelessly."

"Because we'll have broken the other's heart?" Butch questioned.

"Exactly that."

Butch gave a grunt.

They all stopped at a large house. Miyako bowed and hurried inside.

Boomer stepped forward and asked, "So what's this week's movie?"

Kaoru grinned widely. " _Cabin in the Woods._ My choice." She gave a low bow as Momoko and Boomer both hissed in a breath.

Butch snorted as Miyako came back just then, her face twisted into pure terror. "We're going to watch _that_ movie?" Her voice was small and high-pitched.

Brick laughed. "Unless we get to the theater there won't be a movie." he stated. In turn, he began walking, his brothers falling in closely while the girls trailed behind. "So who's going for whom?" he whispered to them.

Butch scratched at his chin. "I'll go for the blondie. She'll be all scared during the movie and I'll be right there to shield her from her fears."

Boomer glared at his brother. "Don't you dare touch her." he hissed lowly.

Brick put his hand on Boomer's chest. "Easy now, Itouto-san. When all is said and done, it'll be you who's arms are wrapped tightly around her. Don't forget that." he told him sternly. "I think I'll take my chances with little Miss Tomboy."

Butch stared straight ahead, clenching his teeth, but not saying a word.

Brick turned to Boomer once more. "You'll be paired with my lovely rose." He shot his brother deadly glares. "Don't fuck this up for me, Boomer."

The blond nodded his head vigorously. "And whatever you do, don't fall for the wrong girl."

* * *

A brilliant white flash blasted behind the boys. A string of yelling and curses followed by three unfamiliar streaks flying off in the sky.

The loud shrieks and confused shouting made the boys turn around.

All three girls looked dazed and confused. Miyako held her head, a snarl on her pretty face. "Shit, that fucking hurt!"

Butch chuckled and Boomer looked taken aback. "Did the oh-so-cute-and-innocent Miyako just curse?" Butch asked.

"Wha-?" The three girls eyed each other up warily, touching each other's faces and pinching themselves repeatedly.

"Are…" Boomer gulped, avoiding Brick's stare as he helped Momoko to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm fine. Arigatou…" Momoko blushed as she looked down, her hand still tightly grasped in Boomer's.

Brick's own chest started to hurt at the sight. _His_ Momoko _wasn't_ pulling away. She was allowing this hand contact by _his own brother_. Even _blushing_!

Each passing minute that she let him held her hand felt like a million bullets tearing him apart. Her lovely face flushed with a bright red as she stared at their hands. Boomer's growing worry began to look quite convincing as he stared her down closely.

It _hurt_. Bad. More so than what he had anticipated.

As he watched his own brother with the love of his life, he seemed to notice a pair of eyes watching him rather closely.

Brick turned to see Kaoru staring at him with her brows furrowed.

She hated that look on his face. That look of pure agony and heartbreak. Momoko hated that she had to deny him. It just wasn't the right time yet. But as he made his way over to where she now stood in Kaoru's body, her heart began to dance and flutter once more.

What was she supposed to do now? That strange light made the girls all switch bodies. And as Brick grew closer to her, her palms grew clammy and she couldn't keep still.

Would he notice her pink eyes on Kaoru's face? Would he notice it wasn't Kaoru when she wouldn't curse at him? When she wouldn't glare or try picking fights?

"Kaoru."

Momoko grew nervous as he finally stood before her. He smirked down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

On the outside, Momoko made Kaoru's face draw a blank, while on the inside she was screaming and jittering with nervous butterflies.

She remembered the conversation she had with girls. About how Kaoru overheard the boy's talking about the girls' rejections and denials. It broke her heart.

She _did_ like Brick. She truly did! The girls all planned tonight that they were going to all confess up to them at the end of the movie!

Even Kaoru had admitted that she'd cozy up to Butch during the movie!

But now…everything was all messed up.

Or was it?

Brick looked down at Kaoru(Momoko) with affection in his eyes.

Surely this is another chance, isn't it? Whenever the girls managed to switch back they'd tell the boys the truth right away!

Nobody would ever believe them if they said a thing about switching bodies. They don't even know how it happened in the first place. With no evidence to back it up, what was the point of even trying?

"After you, Sunshine." Brick gave a toothy grin as he let Kaoru(Momoko) walk through the theater doors.

Sunshine? He gave her a nickname? Well, it wasn't exactly her, but surely Kaoru was anything but a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Maybe a kind of teasing nickname?

Kaoru(Momoko) picked a seat towards the middle. Only pairs of two seats were open, so this was the best she could get.

When she sat down, he went to get some snacks, leaving the tomboy with pink eyes to ponder over this teasing nickname.

Why would he give Kaoru a nickname? And right away as well? Even though it hurt, she had to be frank, she deserved to feel this way.

The girls had rejected their true loves and now the boys are trying to move on.

Brick came back with a tub of popcorn and a large soda. He smiled at her, "Some popcorn and sprite for my lovely ro-" He stopped his sentence and gulped. Kaoru(Momoko) bit her lip and cursed inwardly. She knew _exactly_ what he was going to call her. _His lovely rose…_

He passed her the soda and forced another smile. "For my bright sunshine." he choked out and she thanked him quietly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

The theatre roared with laughter, snickers, and sometimes shrieks. Brick smiled, thankful the darkness of the room hid it from sight. He tightened his hold around the girl sitting next to him. He didn't care if the girl was Kaoru or not at the moment. For at least one last time, he'll imagine himself enveloping his Momoko. Her sweet cherry blossom scent filling his thoughts until he felt dizzy.

Without breaking eye contact with the movie, he leant down and kissed the top of Kaoru's head, imagining it to be Momoko's silky soft hair he's pressing his lips upon. She laid her head on his chest and he sighed.

Momoko will surely be his once more.

* * *

 _ **Second chapter; done. I have way too much shit going on in my life. Holy damn.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcomed and encourages my motivation to write more for you all.**_

 _ **Until next time, my lovely readers~**_


End file.
